Soldiers involved in training exercises simulate a realistic battlefield environment by using Multiple Integrated Laser Engagement System (MILES) training systems. These systems simulate the firing of weapons using lasers.
Known MILES techniques may use a laser transmitting system that simulates the firing of a weapon. Other known MILES techniques may include a laser transmitting clamp that attaches to the barrel of an actual gun loaded with blank bullet cartridges. These known MILES techniques cannot accurately simulate certain types of guns.